You're Mine Christina
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: AU. When a new boy transfers to Monster High he's got eyes for only one person Christina. Shaggy Vows that Christina will be his. Christina doesn't like this boy. He's dangerous and she'll have nothing to do with him. However Fate has a different plan
1. Chapter 1

School had been in session for three weeks when the news spread like wildfire..

"Did you hear?" Spectra asked excitedly flying to her friends.

"Hear what?" Draculaura asked.

"About the new boy who transferred to Monster High" Spectra replied.

Christina who was standing nearby just shook her head in disbelief. A boy. Everyone was obsessing over a boy! Christina could care less.

"Did you check your sources Spectra?" Christina asked.

"I've got pictures " she replied.

"Let's see then"

The pictures showed a seventeen year old boy. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was messy. He was smirking at the camera. He wore a red shirt and ripped jeans with a beat up leather jacket. The thing that caught Christina's attention was his eyes. They had danger in them.

"That's not even the exciting part " Spectra continued.

"What is it?"

"He's a normie"

Christina's friends gasped in surprise. The only normie at Monster High was Jackson. Christina turned and walked away while her friends started gossiping. Why did they care about if he was a normie?

..

A day or two later Shaggy stood just outside the doors of Monster High. He looked up at the building with a smirk. This school was nothing to him. They'd kick him out in a week. When he walked in the students stared at him. Especially the girls. He continued walking down the hall not really caring for the attention. He stopped suddenly. He felt something. It was like a magnetic pull. He looked around trying to locate what he was feeling. He traced it to a group of girls. One girl in particular. He felt magic in her. Strong good but rarely used magic.

She was also really pretty. She was too wrapped up in her conversation to notice him coming closer. Her friends noticed however. They all fell silent as he walked over. Finally the girl turned to see why her friends had fallen silent. She scowled clearly annoyed. He simply smirked back. She was cute when she was angry.

"Can one of you help me find my classes?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure" the werewolf of the group replied grabbing the paper.

"So what's your name?" The vampire asked.

"Shaggy"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Draculaura "

"I'm Frankie " Frankie said waving slightly.

"I'm clawdeen" the werewolf said.

"I'm Cleo and this is ghouliha" Cleo said gesturing to her friend.

"This is Christina " Draculaura added gesturing to the mystery girl.

"Nice to meet you " Shaggy replied looking directly at Christina who merely scowled.

"You have history first Christina's in that class she'll show you the way " Clawdeen said handing Shaggy his schedule.

"Perfect " Shaggy said turning to Christina.

"Come on " Christina grumbled.

….

As Christina led Shaggy through the halls she could feel everyone watching them. Don't listen don't was hard though.

"Freak" Toralie whispered as they passed each other.

Christina shuddered at the word but continued walking. After a few minutes they arrived. Christina very quickly took her seat. Shaggy slid in to the desk next to her. She didn't like this new boy. There was something mysterious about him. Something dangerous.

…

After class Shaggy followed Christina to her locker.

"Stop following me " she said finally.

"I have to remember?" He asked with a smirk.

"No you only had to follow me to history class " Christina replied opening her locker.

Christina's locker was neatly organized. There were pictures taped inside and a calendar just below them. Christina grabbed her binder and shut her locker to find Shaggy still standing there.

"What?"

"Can you tell me where my locker is?"

Christina looked at the slip of paper and nearly screamed.

"You're leaning on it"

"Great"

…..

In the following weeks Christina became even more annoyed by Shaggy. Whenever she was in the hall he somehow always managed to find her. The unwanted attention didn't go unnoticed by the other girls. Toralie especially.

"You should stop wasting your time Christina. He'll never date you "

"Believe me Toralie I don't want to date him" Christina replied before turning and walking away.

….

As Christina was walking down the hall someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a dark hallway. She slammed into the wall and came face to face with Shaggy.

"What do you want?" Christina asked trying to free herself from Shaggy's grip.

"You and you will be mine like it or not "

"Ha ha very funny. I've got to go to class " Christina replied.

Shaggy gave no response. He only looked at her.

"Seriously I'm going to be late" Christina said.

"Who cares?" Shaggy asked taking her hand.

Christina was just about ready to punch him. She was stopped however when she looked into his eyes. They were glowing. Christina blacked out.

…

Christina woke up sometime later. She found she was in an empty classroom. How did she get here? She sat up and went back to class. Completely unaware Shaggy was watching.

…

Later that night Christina was getting ready for bed. She was sitting at her mirror and brushing her hair when she froze.

…

Draculaura was scared out of her mind by the sudden crash that came from Christina's room. She raced to the room and found Christina staring at the mirror in disbelief. Draculaura called out with no response. Coming closer Draculaura saw the reason for the commotion. On Christina's neck was a black S. It was laying at an angle and had a faint glow to it.

"When did you get a tattoo Christina?"

"I didn't Laura" Christina replied.

"Don't freak out I'm sure it will come off"

After thirty minutes of frantic rubbing and such.

"It's not coming off" Draculaura said tiredly.

"Well it's not natural" Christina replied.

"Our friends will be able to help us"

….

The next day.

"I have no idea what it is" Frankie said after inspecting Christina's mysterious problem.

"Don't worry though we'll figure it out Christina " Clawdeen said quickly.

…

Shaggy was waiting at Christina's locker.

"What do you want Shaggy?" Christina asked annoyed.

"Do you remember our chat from yesterday?"

"You did this " Christina hissed now angry.

"Yep" Shaggy smirked.

"Undo it" Christina demanded.

"I can't "

"You're lying "

"No its permanent "

"Why?"

"You're mine Christina "

"I don't belong to you "

"You're bound to me"

"I don't want to be bound to you "

"Too bad"

"I bet this is why you got kicked out of school "

"Nope. I'm only able to do this to one girl and one girl only"

"You're not human "

"No"

"What are you?"

"Magic just like you "

"I'm not magic "

"Stop denying it Christina I can sense it "

Christina went stiff. How did he know her secret?

"Don't worry I won't tell"

"Yeah right "

"There's more to me than you think Christina " Shaggy said slowly taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"I'm not sure what to think "she replied breaking away from him.

…

Christina was agitated to say the least. Why her out of all the girls he'd ever been around? This attention needed to stop. Almost all the girls hated her guts. She was no one special. She picked on, pushed around. Now it was getting worse. All thanks to Shaggy. As Christina wandered down the hall she couldn't think of one solid reason for Shaggy's actions. He'd only been there for a few weeks.

Since it was Christina's free period she had plenty of time to herself. She went outside and sat on a bench to clear her head.

"Hi Christina "

Christina nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around she saw Twyla.

"Oh hey Twyla" Christina greeted as her friend sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Twyla asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you had a problem"

"Yeah"

"Can I help?"

"Come with me"

…

Once they were in the girls bathroom Christina pulled down her jacket collar.

"Looks like you've been marked"

"I gathered that much. What does it mean?"

"It means you've been bound to whoever did this "

"And what does that mean?"

"Technically it means you're married"

"What?"

"It means-"

"I heard you! Please Twyla there has to be a way to undo this "

"I'm sorry Christina there's no way out"

"I didn't ask for this" Christina cried.

"I'm sorry"

"Why me?"

"I don't know "

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Christina I wish I did "

…

Christina left the girls room. She resumed her aimless walk. She wanted to scream like a little kid who's had her candy taken away. She dropped to the floor in an empty classroom.

"Christina where are you?"

Shaggy was coming. She knew he knew exactly where she was.

"There you are" he said coming into the classroom.

"Go away" she ordered.

"Why?"

"Why you?"

"Yes"

"Because you are like me. Magical "

"I'm not magic "

"Stop lying. I know lying doesn't end well" Shaggy said with a smirk.

…

Shaggy watched Christina for a reaction. She was distressed. Clearly distressed. There was no turning back. She was bound to him forever. Shaggy slid onto the floor beside her. She simply stared ahead. He felt the magic swell inside her. Even though she was angry her magic was warm like sunshine.

"You know you're not going to get rid of me" he said.

"I can always try" she retorted.

"You'll always fail then" Shaggy replied.

…


	2. Chapter 2

A week later there was trouble. Shaggy caused a fight. Christina had faked sickness to get out of seeing Shaggy. Shaggy had picked a fight with Clawd and Heath. The crowd gathered to watch as the boys fought throwing punches at each other.

"Some werewolf " Shaggy scoffed as he threw a punch at Clawd.

"Some Normie " Clawd replied dodging the punches.

"Lay off my pal" Heath shouted.

"Not a chance " Shaggy retorted.

"Boys break it up now " the Headmistress ordered arriving.

…

* * *

In Bloodgood's office. Clawd and Heath were given detention as their punishment. Shaggy had to have a talk with the Headmistress.

"I gave you a warning Shaggy" Bloodgood started.

"I know you did" Shaggy replied.

"You deliberately disobeyed me"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Christina wasn't here today "

"It shouldn't matter "

"But it does Ms. Bloodgood"

"Shaggy your actions are your responsibility"

"So?"

"Do something like this again and you'll be expelled"

"Ohh scary" Shaggy retorted.

"I'm serious"

…

* * *

Christina returned the next day. When she shut her locker Shaggy was waiting.

"Hello Christina "

"Go away"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"What do you want?"

"I got in trouble yesterday "

"So?"

"It's your fault Christina "

"Nothing you do is my fault"

"You sound like the Headmistress "

"That's because I'm right" Christina replied simply.

…

* * *

During her free period Christina went to the empty cafeteria to think. She ditched Shaggy completely. Unfortunately she was denied peace for long.

"Hello Freak" Toralie said dropping into the seat across from her.

"Toralie " Christina mumbled.

"I'm assuming you're to stupid to remember my warning so I'll repeat it. Stop wasting your time Shaggy's not going to date you"

"I don't want to-"

"Lies"

"I'm not lying "

"Oh sure"

With those words Toralie pushed Christina chair and all onto the floor. Then she left snickering.

"I will not cry" Christina said even though her knee was stinging.

She got up and felt the pain shift. Her jeans were ripped and her knee was bleeding. This happened far to often for Christina to be concerned or even care. With a sigh she set the chair upright and sat back down. Christina was an easy target for Toralie. Toralie loved to hurt Christina whether it was verbally or physically it didn't matter. Christina just stared at the wall. Why did life have to be this difficult?

The door across from her opened. Christina glanced up just in time to see Shaggy.

..

Shaggy scanned the room and his eyes came to rest on Christina. So this is where she disappeared to. He sat down across from her with a smirk. She scowled in return.

"Like I said before you can't get rid of me "

"When will you leave me alone?" Christina asked.

"Well considering you're my wife I will never leave you alone " Shaggy replied.

"I'm not your wife"

"The mark on your neck says otherwise Christina " Shaggy said coming to sit by Christina.

"I'll never be yours "

"You do Christina you just don't want to admit it"

"Why would I want to be the wife of a jerk?"

"Oh how you wound me darling " Shaggy taunted draping his arm across the back of Christina's chair .

"Leave me alone" Christina spat.

"No Christina "

….

* * *

Christina got up and started to walk away.

"Wait" Shaggy called.

Christina continued walking. She jumped back as Shaggy was suddenly right in front of her.

"How did you-"

"What happened to your leg?" Shaggy asked stepping closer.

"Nothing "Christina said stepping back.

"You're lying Christina "

"No"

"Christina what happened?"

"Like you care" she spat.

Shaggy didn't respond. Instead he dropped down to the floor and laid his hand on her injury. Christina was just about to say something . Then she felt something. Warmth. It spread through her and as quickly as it happened it ended. Christina looked down as Shaggy removed his hand. Her knee was healed.

Shaggy fixed her.

"How did you?"

"Like I've said before I'm magic just like you "

"I'm not-"

"Stop Christina " Shaggy ordered gently as he stepped behind her.

"What are you-"

Christina was interrupted as Shaggy pulled her jacket off her. Christina spun around and lunged for it as her wings appeared.

"Give it back " she ordered.

"No one is around "

"Give it back "

"Why?"

"Its mine "

"And I already know why you wear it so why hide it"

"Because I want to"

"It just complicates everything Christina "

"That's none of your concern "

"As your husband it is very much my concern "

"I am NOT nor will I ever be married to you "

"You already are"

"What makes you think I'll ever love you?"

"In truth I'm not sure but you will one day"

"You don't care about me you're just the bad boy of the school who could care less about anything "

"No that's not entirely true "

"What makes you think I'd believe a word you say?"

"Look at the facts Christina the one day you weren't here is the only day I got in trouble "

"That's just a coincidence"

"Fine maybe it Is but you're mine whether you like it or not Christina " Shaggy said handing Christina her jacket and walking away.

….


	3. Chapter 3

At home that night Christina laid awake thinking. Shaggy was a jerk. He forced her into this. Why? There had to be more than one reason. She hated it. He was pleased when she got annoyed with him. When she tried to avoid him he treated it like hide and seek. Every moment spent with him was agitating. Because of him she was bullied more now than ever. Everyone at the school seemed obsessed with him. Everyone at school said she was an outcast and that she didn't belong. Shaggy made it worse.

"Christina?" Draculaura asked opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"I brought you dinner" Draculaura said offering Christina a tomato.

"Thank you" Christina whispered taking it from Draculaura.

"Frankie couldn't find anything "

"I found out what it was"

."what is it?"

"A mark"

"What does that mean?"

One explanation later.

"So who did this?"

"Shaggy"

"The normie did this?"

"He's not a normie "

"Then what is he?"

"A jerk"

"That doesn't answer my question Christina "

"I don't know "

"Like I've said before I'm magical just like you "

The two girls looked towards the window and found Shaggy sitting on the window edge.

"What are you doing here?" Christina demanded with a glare.

"Maybe I wanted to pay my wife a visit" Shaggy said swinging himself into the room with ease.

"I thought we went over this already. I am not and I'll never be your wife"

"I believe I said you already were" Shaggy replied.

"How did you get here?" Draculaura asked stomping up to Shaggy.

"Magic of course " Shaggy replied with an eye roll.

"Get out" Draculaura ordered.

"No"

"Just wait until Daddy sees you he'll-"

"You won't tell him "

"What makes you say that?" Draculaura challenged.

"You won't you'll go to your room and go sleep you won't remember my visit and you'll wake up perfectly fine " Shaggy said staring Draculaura in the eyes.

Draculaura walked out without a word.

"What did you do to her?" Christina demanded.

"It's called mind control sweetie "

"Why?"

"I find her quite annoying" Shaggy replied sitting in the desk chair.

"Get out " Christina ordered.

"Fine sweet dreams " Shaggy said before launching himself out the window.

Christina gawked then ran over to the window. Did he really just jump out?

"Awe you do care" Shaggy said as she glanced out her window .

Shaggy was floating across from her.

"How are you doing that?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me darling " Shaggy said before disappearing.

….

Shaggy went home. Christina had been less than happy to see him. That was expected. Shaggy didn't understand what it was about her. She was quite a mystery herself.

"She'll love me eventually " Shaggy said to himself.

…

At school the following Monday. Christina was still angry at Shaggy. She'd made up her mind not to say anything to him. Poor Draculaura couldn't remember a thing from Shaggy's visit. Not before or after. It left a black hole in her memory and it made Christina angry. As she shut her locker there was Shaggy.

"Hello Christina "

She scowled but stayed quiet.

"Oh your giving me the silent treatment?"

No response.

"I'm taking that as a yes"

Christina turned to walk to class. Shaggy followed her.

"You'll talk to me eventually "

Christina continued her silent walk.

…

During her free period Christina walked to the courtyard. Not many students were out there because of the weather. It was almost October now. Christina located a quiet bench and sat down.

"Well looks like you're not listening " Toralie said .

"I don't want anything to do with him I swear"

"Lies again looks like I have to teach you a lesson"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

The next few minutes were a painful blur to Christina. She was knocked to the ground by two monsters she'd never seen before. They beat her mercilessly. They left Christina limp on the ground. Christina blacked out.

….

Shaggy couldn't find Christina anywhere. He was about to give up but then he remembered he could track her magically. He teleported himself to Christina and was enraged by what he saw. Christina was lying on the ground unconscious and hurt. What sick twisted person would do this? He dropped to the ground beside her and tried to locate broken bones. Finding none he gently picked her up and teleported to an empty classroom. He laid her down and realized something . She wasn't laying right. Using magic he removed her jacket and checked her wings.

They were bent. Gently his hands on them and used his magic to correct them.

"Ow" she mumbled.

He silently backed away as Christina came to. He knew that Christina seeing him wasn't the best idea right now so he left.

…

Christina woke up confused. What happened? Christina looked around. How did she get here? She glanced at her phone. She had thirty minutes left before her next class. She went to the empty cafeteria again. Most kids spent free period off campus. Not Christina.

"Hello Christina " Shaggy said coming out of nowhere.

Silence.

"You know it's rather hard to have a conversation with someone who's quiet all the time "

She glared at him.

"I bet I can get you to talk to me "

She glared some more.

"Now let's see. How do I get you to talk?"

"Ah I know " Shaggy said.

Christina glared.

Shaggy merely snapped his fingers. Transporting them to town.

"What did you do?"

"Ah you talked!" Shaggy cried.

"You're annoying "

"Thank you"

"Take us back to school "

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine but we're going back at the end of free period "

"Fair enough. Now what should we do until then?"

"We aren't doing anything. I'm going to the art store " Christina said walking off.

"How do you expect to get back?" Shaggy asked.

"I can drive "

"Your car is still at school "

"Drat"

"I win"

"You don't win anything "

"Yes I do"

"And what's that?"

"Time with you"

"I'm flattered " Christina retorted.

"Will you ever stop being sarcastic?"

"Will you stop being a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk "

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"I have yet to be proven wrong "

"if only she knew " Shaggy thought to himself.

He'd find the real jerks and they'd be sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Christina wasn't in history class. Shaggy didn't see her in the halls. Where was she? As he was thinking about where she could be Toralie arrived.

"Hello Shaggy"

"Hi" he said bored.

"So why have you been hanging around Christina?"

He couldn't tell her the real reason so he made one up.

"She's my girlfriend "

Toralie looked at him in surprise.

"She's what?"

"My girlfriend"

Shaggy really liked the way that sounded.

"When did this happen?"

Toralie was beginning to get on Shaggy's nerves.

"Recently " Shaggy said before walking away.

"But when?" Toralie asked following him.

"Why do you care?" Shaggy snapped.

"Why date a freak?"

Shaggy lost it.

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT"

Everyone was staring now. Was there going to be another fight? Why had Shaggy suddenly lost his temper? Shaggy shot Toralie an icy glare before walking away.

…

Christina returned in time for her free period. The halls were empty as she walked to her locker. She dropped her bag in her locker and shut it to find Shaggy.

"Where were you Christina?"

"That's none of your business Shaggy" Christina replied coldly.

"I was very lonely without you " Shaggy said.

"Maybe you should make some friends then"

"Nah you're all the company I need"

"How sweet of you " Christina replied sarcastically.

"Well well if it isn't Shaggy and his girlfriend " Toralie sneered arriving suddenly.

"I'm not-" Christina started but fell silent as Shaggy dropped his arm across her shoulders.

"Oh really because he said you two were dating " Toralie said.

"He-"

"We couldn't keep it a secret forever sweetie " Shaggy said before kissing Christina's cheek and pulling her away .

When they were far enough away Christina pulled herself out of Shaggy's grip and slapped him across the face.

"You told Toralie we were DATING?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"She asked why we were spending so much time together "

"You couldn't say it was because you refuse to leave me alone?" Christina asked angrily as she walked to the cafeteria.

"Now what fun would that be?" Shaggy asked as he followed her .

"Why me? Out of everyone why must you pester me?" Christina cried turning to face him.

"You're mine Christina and like it or not your not going to get rid of me " Shaggy said placing his hands on Christina's shoulders.

"You don't care about me" Christina replied.

"Yes I do "

"No you don't. You only care about yourself "

"You don't believe that"

"Have you ever proved me wrong?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me darling "

"Oh really?" Christina scoffed.

"Yes"

"I don't believe you "

"Give me a chance" Shaggy whispered.

"Why should I?"

"I'll prove you wrong Christina." Shaggy whispered before pulling away.

….

By the last class everyone heard that Shaggy and Christina were 'dating'. No one would shut up about it and Christina was about ready to pull her hair out. She stormed out of the school with everyone watching. Angry she got into her car and drove away..

"Finally I thought you'd never leave "

Christina didn't need to look to know who it was.

"What do you want Shaggy?" She huffed.

"Right now or in the future?"

"Does it matter?"

"Right now I could go for a smoothie and in the future I want you to love me "

"You aren't getting ether of those"

" I will"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes I will"

"When pigs fly"

"I can arrange that " Shaggy said.

"Oh sure you can"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going home you're going to go away "

"Not likely "

"Well I can't go home then" Christina sighed annoyed.

"I suggest we go into town"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you want to "

"No I don't"

"Must we always go through this?"

"Must you always be annoying?"

"I'm only annoying if you think I am"

"Well I think you are"

"You hurt me so"

"Yeah right"

"Give me a chance Christina "

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I might surprise you "

"Fine"

...

A/N. So that ends this chapter. What did you think? Ideas? Review


	5. Chapter 5

Shaggy was happy. Christina had given him a chance. She'd done it reluctantly but still she'd done it. He'd prove her wrong. Maybe one day she'd love him. He hoped she would. He needed love. He'd been denined love for so long. The daily pain of seeing happy couples. He wanted that. He needed love.

…

Christina wasn't in class the following day. Shaggy really wanted to know where she disappeared to. As Shaggy walked down the hall he could feel the several pair of eyes on him. His reputation clearly proceeded him. So he got into a few fights. Whatever. Shaggy had a feeling that wasn't why they were staring. His suspicions were confirmed as he passed a random group of whispering kids.

"Why would Christina date him?"

"She's a strait a student and he well I heard he put a kid in the hospital"

"Shush he'll hear you"

Shaggy ignored them and kept walking.

"SHAGGY"

Shaggy turned and found a very angry Draculaura storming towards him. Shaggy rolled his eyes and continued to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" Draculaura cut Shaggy off.

"When did you and Christina start dating?"

"Recently"

"That doesn't answer my question. You've only been here for a month and Christina as far as I know hated your guts last week"

"Like I said before recently"

"You're avoiding my questions"

"So what?"

"I want the truth"

"We're dating that's the truth"

"You're lying"

"No"

"I'm telling"

"No you won't you're going to walk away and forget this whole conversation"

After Draculaura walked away Shaggy turned to continue his walk and found Christina glaring at him.

"Uh Hi Christina"

"I gave you a chance and you go and do this" Christina said in a low voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry"

"Well well looks like you're fighting" Toralie said drawing attention.

"No we aren't" Shaggy said quickly.

"Prove it then"

"How?"

"Kiss"

Kiss Christina. Shaggy wanted to.

"kiss her"

Christina was going to scream. Kiss Shaggy? Why? To prove something that wasn't real? So Toralie could have the pleasure of proving they weren't actually dating. Christina's thoughts were interrupted as Shaggy kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds but Christina was ready to slap him anyway.

…..

Christina did just that during free period.

"Ow like what was that for?"

"One for wiping my cousin's memory and two for kissing me" Christina said before walking into the cafeteria.

"She's your cousin?"

Christina went stiff

"Well yeah what did you expect?" Christina asked trying to avoid the topic.

"I don't know" Shaggy said as they sat down.

Silence fell between them.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier"

"That's it?"

"I promise I'll try not to do it again"

"The mind control or the kiss"

"Both" Shaggy said even though he would've liked to kiss Christina again.

…

Christina glared at Shaggy. She didn't believe a word he said.

"I can tell you don't believe me Christina but I swear I'm telling the truth"

"Prove it then. No more mind control" Christina replied.

"I promise no more" Shaggy said.

…

When Christina wasn't there the next morning Shaggy finally gave into the urge to see where she was. He teleported to where she was and turned invisible to avoid being seen . He didn't see Christina anywhere. He looked around and saw he was standing beside a race track. Dracula himself stood on the makeshift stage beside the track. He looked as if he were expecting something to happen. Shaggy then heard the roar of an engine. He turned back to the race track in time to see a motorcycle whiz past him. The motorcycle came to a stop and the driver removed their helmet.

The driver was Christina.

..

Christina came to school during free period. Shaggy was waiting at her locker.

"Hi Christina "

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Never"

"Well make yourself useful then and tell me what we did in history class today" Christina said as she put her things away.

"I don't know "

"So you fell asleep?"

"No"

"Then where were you?"

"Watching some girl practice for a race"

"You were spying on me" Christina exclaimed angrily.

"I just wanted to know where you were"

"You could've asked"

"You wouldn't have told me" Shaggy said as they sat down.

"You're right but that's no excuse to spy"

"Well I wanted to know where my wife was"

"Don't call me that" Christina said.

"You are my wife like it or not"

"You're a jerk"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that"

"You've never given me a reason not to"

"I'll change that Christina"


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy began his plan the next day. He'd win her heart if it killed him. He was simply going to be nice to people. He started by helping Frankie find her missing homework. Then he paid attention in history class and got a copy of the assignment for Christina. He stopped in the hallway and helped Jackson pick up his books. Then he went to his locker.

…

Toralie witnessed the whole thing. Was Shaggy really being nice to people? Why? Christina was involved no doubt. Why was Shaggy dating her?

"I don't think she's learned yet"

….

Christina wasn't the least surprised to see Shaggy waiting at her locker.

"Here Christina" Shaggy said handing her the history paper.

"Thanks" Christina said slowly surprised by Shaggy.

"So how did practice go?" Shaggy asked walking with Christina to the courtyard.

"Fine" Christina said quietly.

"So what race is it?"

"The monster road rally"

"More like the loser road rally"

They turned and found Toralie.

"Go away" Christina said.

"Shut up freak" Toralie responded pushing Christina back.

Shaggy caught Christina and stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone "

"Oh so scary what are you gonna do bite me?"

"Go away" Christina repeated.

"No Freak"

"I thought I told you not to call her that" Shaggy warned.

"Oh please you don't scare me "

"Lets change that" Shaggy said lunging for Toralie.

"I thought you'd say that. Meet my friends Bone Crusher and Scar" Toralie said as to very tall and intimidating vampires stepped out of the shadows.

Christina jumped back. These were the two monsters that beat her up.

"Hello again " Scar said noticing Christina.

"I see you've healed since our last encounter " Bone Crusher added.

"Beat em boys" Toralie ordered.

"Right away Miss Stripe" the vampires said before turning to Shaggy and Christina.

Shaggy stared the vampires with determination while Christina tried not to hyperventilate. Scar lunged for Christina and yanked her forwards. When she hit the ground Bone Crusher began his assault by trying to kick Christina. Shaggy caught his leg before he could and flipped him upside down while Toralie ran. Scar kicked Christina in the back resulting in a crunch sound that caught Shaggy's attention. While pinning Bone Crusher down Shaggy knocked Scar out cold.

"Shaggy to my office now " Bloodgood ordered.

"I was defending Christina ma'am" Shaggy said calmly .

Shaggy then went over to Christina and picked her up.

"She needs the nurse" Shaggy said walking past the stunned Headmistress.

Once Shaggy was far enough away he ducked into an empty classroom and looked Christina over. Christina had various scrapes and bruises. The most troubling thing was her broken wing. Shaggy used his magic to fix her then waited for her to wake up. She began to stir after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Christina asked sitting up while she rubbed a sore spot on her head.

"Toralie's friends" Shaggy replied.

"She makes me angry "

"Why don't you stand up to her?"

"I try but she knows about my secret and uses it against me " Christina explained.

"If you told everyone she wouldn't have leverage" Shaggy said calmly.

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"I'm a freak just like she says "

"Nothing she says is true Christina "

"How would you know?"

"Because I've seen the real you. You're strong and independent. You stand up for your friends and you help whenever you can"

"I'm still a freak "

"No you aren't you're-"

"What?"

"Beautiful "


	7. Chapter 7

Christina was stunned. She wasn't expecting that. She was average. She was an invisible nobody.

….

Shaggy watched Christina. He'd really meant what he said. Christina looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said you're beautiful" Shaggy replied looking her in the eyes.

"But I'm not"

"Yes you are inside and out "

"But I'm a freak "

"You shouldn't believe anything she says "

"I try but it's so hard "

"I'll help you Christina "

….

Toralie was in shock when she saw Christina and Shaggy without a scratch.

"You IDIOTS" Toralie said to her goons.

"We're sorry ma'am"

"You bet you are"

"Excuse me for asking but why are you doing this?" Scar asked.

"That Freak needs to learn her place"

"Oh I understand "

"You'll have to strike when they're separated"

"Yes ma'am"

….

The following Monday.

Christina was a bundle of nerves. The race was coming fast. She would've loved to practice some more but she had a test to take. As she walked down the hall everyone stared. They still couldn't get past the fact that she and Shaggy were 'dating'. Spectra had been especially annoying. She liked to corner Christina and try to get some details. Toralie had become even more of a pain. Christina was scared that she'd attack again . What was her problem? Why did she attack? Of course Christina knew she was thought of as a freak but why.

"Hi Christina " Shaggy greeted leaning on his locker.

"Hello Shaggy"

Christina and Shaggy were civil with each other to say the least. Christina still couldn't wrap her mind around the what Shaggy had said. Beautiful? Christina didn't feel that way.

"I heard there was a test today"

"There is"

"Awe man"

"This is a perfect reason why you shouldn't sleep in class"

"You sound like the Headmistress "

"Thank you"

"Will we have time to study before the test?"

"I think so but why do you always sleep during class?"

"I'm always tired"

"What makes you so tired?"

"A lot of things "

"Like what?"

"Well both my parents work so I have to take care of my sister and our dog "

"You have a sister?"

"Like I said before there's a lot you don't know about me"

"I guess you're right"

"Huh I didn't hear you"

"Ha ha very funny " Christina replied.

"You know what this means right Christina?"

"What does it mean?"

"I'm winning"

"Winning what?"

"Your heart"

"Not a chance Shaggy "

"I've already won you don't want to admit it" Shaggy replied.

….

During free period.

"Hi Christina "

"Hi Shaggy"

"When do we get our tests back?"

"I don't know Shaggy "

"You wanna go into town?"

"No"

"Toralie won't bother us"

"Well okay "

"Knew that would work " Shaggy laughed before snapping his fingers and sending them to town.

"We could've drove"

"That's no fun" Shaggy replied.

"So tell me about your sister "

"Sugie is awesome. We've never had a fight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"I wish I could say that "

"You get in a fight?"

"Yeah"

"No"

"I'm serious "

"Whatever you say"

"So tell me about your dog "

"Scooby has been my friend for a long long time. We do nearly everything together. Headmistress even said he could come with me but he's scared of monsters so he declined "

"He declined?"

"He can talk"

"That's cool"

"Christina ?"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course"

"I'm the only one in my family who was born with magic "

"Really?"

"Yes and I feel bad about sometimes and that's why I act out "

"Really?"

"Yes but when I'm around you I feel better. I don't feel alone"

Christina was surprised.

"And-and that's why I marked you. I can't let you slip away and disappear " Shaggy continued.

Christina could see he was telling the truth but she still wasn't sure what to say.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you needed to know"

"I appreciate that you decided to tell me but I'm not sure what to do" Christina said slowly.

"I understand"

…..

When Shaggy got home that night he found Sugie reading a book in the living room with Scooby sitting beside her.

"Hi Shaggy" Sugie greeted looking up from her book.

"How was school?" Scooby asked.

"Great" Shaggy said sitting down.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No but I've got something to tell you "

"What is it?"

"Well you see"

….

Meanwhile Christina was enjoying some quiet time. Dracula had told her she'd had enough practice and she'd have to wait until the actual race. Reluctantly Christina went to her room. Soon however her sour mood disappeared as she sketched. She kept replay the events of the day in her mind. Christina kept thinking about what Shaggy had said and how he was changing for the better. It was really quiet amazing. Christina was jerked from her thoughts by some motion by her wind. Looking up from her work she saw Shaggy sitting on her window ledge.

"You weren't spying on me were you?" Christina asked.

"No I came to ask you something " Shaggy replied swinging himself into the room.

"What?"

"Would you like to meet my family?"

Christina didn't have anything better to do so she agreed.

"Come on we're taking the scenic route " Shaggy said gesturing to the window.

"I don't feel like flying Shaggy"

"I thought you might say that"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I get the feeling I don't have a choice " Christina replied taking Shaggy's outstretched hand.

"You right" Shaggy laughed before jumping off the window ledge.

Christina's first instinct was to scream but she couldn't bring herself to do so. They stopped falling after a few seconds. Shaggy wrapped his arm around her waist to secure her before proceeding on. Christina was amazed at how high up they were. She could barely see the people in the town below. She felt like a child on Christmas morning. Christina laughed in delight when they flew over the school. After a few minutes more they landed in front of Shaggy's house.

"That was epic "

"This is a perfect example of why you should use your wings Christina "

"Okay I get it"

"Come on they're waiting for us " Shaggy said leading her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

….

They went inside and found Sugie and Scooby waiting for them.

"Sugie, Scooby this is Christina "

"Hello" Christina said calmly

"Hi" Sugie said returning the greeting.

"Hello" Scooby mumbled nervously.

No one was sure how to proceed.

"I'm going to cook dinner " Shaggy announced leaving.

"So you're who Shaggy talks about nonstop" Sugie said finally.

"He talks about me?" Christina asked surprised.

"Yeah all the time" Sugie replied.

Christina wasn't sure what to think. What things did he say?

"I think he really likes you " Sugie continued.

"Me too" Scooby added.

Shaggy talked about her. He apparently said good things however to what extent did he talk about her? How much did he say? He didn't expose her secret did he?

"He says you like to draw" Sugie continued.

Christina couldn't help but smile. Sugie's endless talking made her feel better. She was energetic and excited. It was contagious very contagious.

"Will you show me how to draw good?"

"Sure"

Sugie raced off then returned holding paper and a pencil.

"What do I do first?"

"Well"

…..

Shaggy glanced into the living room a few minutes later and was pleased that Sugie and Christina were getting along. Even Scooby was over his shyness.

"I can't do it right "Sugie cried in frustration.

"You're doing fine Sugie " Christina replied.

"But it doesn't look right "

"I can tell what it is"

"What is it then?"

"Scooby "

"Wow you're good"

"Thanks "

"So what's your school like?"

"Massive and busy"

"Are all the students as nice to humans as you are"

"No sadly"

"Has anyone picked on my brother?"

"No"

"Has he gotten into trouble?"

"Only once"

"That's a new record" Sugie laughed.

"Hey" Shaggy yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Shaggy" Sugie replied.

…

Later.

Christina returned home and was surprised to see no one had even noticed her absence. Everyone was busy preparing for the race. Christina climbed the stairs to her room and went inside. She collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. After helping Sugie she'd played frisbee for over an hour. She was tired.

"Christina?" Draculaura asked opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"I was out"

"Out where?"

"With Shaggy"

"Wait you were with him?"

"Yeah"

"By choice?"

"Yes"

"When did this happen?"

"Laura it was nothing "

"If you say so"

"I'm serious "

"Sure"


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later.

Shaggy couldn't be happier. He and Christina were getting along great. Sugie and Scooby really liked Christina and kept asking when she could come back.

"Soon" was always Shaggy's answer.

That morning Shaggy arrived at Christina's locker as usual and waited. After an agonizing ten minutes Christina arrived but her left arm was in a sling.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Shaggy asked angrily.

"I fell off my bicycle. It's nothing Shaggy"

"That happened because you fell off your bicycle? That's a lie"

"No it isn't "

"I can tell when you lie Christina "

"Okay fine yes it's a lie"

"What really happened?"

"Scar" Christina whispered.

"I'll crush him " Shaggy said.

"No " Christina replied grabbing Shaggy's arm.

"Why not?"

"That's exactly what he wants you to do Shaggy " Christina explained.

"Oh"

"Don't worry about my arm it will come out of the sling tomorrow " Christina continued.

"If you say so"

"Come on let's go to class "

…

During history class

"Here are your tests" the teacher said as he passed the tests back.

"You could do better mister Rogers" the teacher muttered as he gave Shaggy his test.

"Great" Shaggy mumbled.

"Let me see Shaggy " Christina said.

"Here" Shaggy mumbled.

"So it's a D it's only one "

"I've got straight d's" Shaggy muttered.

"Well I can help you "

"How?"

"Come over after school and we can study " Christina said.

"But your family "

"I'll tell them I'm helping you " Christina interrupted.

"Well okay"

…..

During free period. Christina trudged to the cafeteria. She knew that if Shaggy wanted to find her he would. Christina thought about how unfair it was that she and Draculaura didn't share the same free period. She would love to be able to talk to her cousin.

"I though I might find you in here"

Christina looked up to see Shaggy sit beside her.

"Hi Shaggy" Christina greeted.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"I wish Draculaura and I had the same free period.

"So you don't like my company anymore?"

"No it's not like that. I just wish I could spend sometime with her in school that's all"

"Don't you have other friends?"

"Yeah but they're more like mutual friends. We don't talk much"

"And you said I needed to make friends "

"It's hard to make friends when you're the school's resident freak"

"it makes me angry that that's how you see yourself "

"They're right thought Shaggy I don't belong"

"Christina you can't believe that" Shaggy replied taking Christina's hand.

"They're right. I don't belong anywhere "

"Christina how can you believe that?"

"No one has ever proved otherwise"

"I will Christina just watch "

….

Friday.

"Are you nervous?" Draculaura asked Christina as they got ready for school.

"Yes"

"All the girls are coming to cheer you on tomorrow "

"You've said that already Laura"Christina laughed.

"I know I'm just really, really excited "

"I can tell" Christina said.

"So are you going to invite Shaggy?"

"I don't know why'd you ask?"

"Well you two seem to be getting awfully close" Draculaura said with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up" Christina replied playfully slapping Draculaura's arm.

"Seriously invite him" Draculaura said as they climbed into Christina's car.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will"

"Okay you win Laura"

"Finally "

"Very funny"

…..

At school.

Christina arrived to find a note taped to her locker .

"Strange"she muttered pulling in off her locker .

….

Christina .

I'm sorry I can't be here to greet you this morning but I'm working on a surprise . Please get a copy of today's history assignment for me. Also will you be able to come over after school? Tell me your answer during free period later.

-Shaggy.

…

"I wonder what he's planning " Christina thought as she walked to history .


	10. Chapter 10

Free period .

Christina walked into the cafeteria and was surprised to see Shaggy waiting for her already . She sat across from him and waited .

"Did you get the history assignment?" Shaggy asked

"Yes Shaggy" Christina said reaching across the table to hand it to Shaggy .

As he took it from her his fingers brushed against hers sending unexpected shivers down her spine . What just happened? Was she falling in love? No that couldn't be it. Maybe it was only a slight attraction. That's it. It was only a slight attraction . He was her friend and nothing more . Even though Shaggy said they were bonded for all eternity Christina didn't think she could ever truly love him .

"So can you come over today?" Shaggy asked .

"I would but the race is tomorrow and we always have a big party beforehand " Christina explained .

"That sounds like fun . I wish I could come tomorrow "

"Actually you can Draculaura and I always invite our friends "

"So you're inviting me?"

"Yes"

"Can Sugie and Scooby come too?"

"Of course"

"Great we'll be there"

…

The next day .

Christina smiled as her newly cleaned and fixed motorcycle came into view. There was a backlot behind the race track where all the cars were stored in a garage . Over the course of the year there was always at least one monster working on their ride. Adding crazy modifications was a key part of preparing for the race . Now Christina stood alongside her fellow racers who were all dressed in whatever they deemed was appropriate for race day . Christina herself kept her outfit simple . A long sleeved red shirt with her leather jacket zipped up over it. Blue jeans and black boots . On her hands were fingerless gloves. Waiting on her bike was her racing helmet .

"Racers to the starting line " Brunch announced from the far left of the garage .

…

Shaggy sat with Sugie and Scooby on the makeshift wooden bleachers. He was anxiously awaiting the start of the race .

"Where are they?" Scooby asked .

"Relax Scooby it doesn't start for another five minutes " Shaggy replied after checking the time .

"Hi Shaggy" Draculaura greeted walking over with the other girls in tow .

"Hi" Shaggy greeted quietly . He still found Draculaura's always perky demeanor annoying .

"Who's this?" Frankie asked taking notice of Sugie and Scooby .

"This is my sister Sugie and our dog Scooby "

"Hello" Sugie greeted with a shy wave.

"Hi" the girls greeted.

"So you're here to see Christina?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yeah"

The girls looked him dead on and said .

"You've been getting awfully close to her. Don't hurt her"

"I wouldn't dream of it " Shaggy replied .

"Good because if you ever do Cleo here can make you disappear forever " they threatened .

"I promise I'm not going to hurt her in any way "

"Good "

"Look its starting " Frankie announced .

Everyone turned to see the racers arrive.

"Where's Christina I can't see her" Sugie said .

"She's in the back " Frankie replied .

"Yeah but once this race starts she'll be in the lead just watch " Cleo continued .

….

Later.

The race was coming to an end but Christina couldn't relax yet. It was an extremely rough race this year. Her tires had been blown out twice . Once by the mummy and once by the witch sisters. She'd gotten stuck in the quicksand momentarily . Now as she passed through the dragon breath tunnel she had to dodge the fireballs that were coming towards her. She was in the lead but she wouldn't make it if she didn't survive the tunnel . She yelped in surprise as one fireball grazed her hand.

"Note to self. Ask Sibella to make fire proof gloves for next year " Christina muttered as she exited the tunnel .

She stomped on the gas and flew over the finish line winning the race . She parked her bike to the left side of the track and went to the stage where she accepted the trophy from Vannapira. Christina turned and looked at the cheering crowd with a smile . She didn't care about actually winning the race but it made her happy when she did . As her eyes scanned the crowd she spotted Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby in front . So they did come . Christina wasn't sure if they actually would . It made her even happier to see them .

She couldn't wait to talk to them .


	11. Chapter 11

" That was awesome Christina " Sugie gushed excitedly .

"Thanks Sugie "

"I didn't know you were that good " Shaggy said .

"You're talking to the reneging champion . Four years now " Christina replied .

"Really?"

"Yep"

Christina was then crushed in a group hug by her friends .

"Great job Christina" Frankie said .

"That was awesome " Draculaura said .

"I was on the edge of my seat " Clawdeen said .

"Thanks girls " Christina laughed.

…..

Later that night Shaggy, Scooby and , Sugie were walking home . Shaggy kept on high alert. If anything happened to his family he couldn't live himself . As the rounded the corner they came face to face with Bone Crusher and Scar .

"Well well out for an evening walk?" Scar asked.

"And he brought friends " Bone Crusher added.

"Shaggy who are they?" Sugie asked shaking .

"Get behind me Sugie " Shaggy ordered.

Sugie and Scooby obeyed.

"Get out of my way or you'll be sorry " Shaggy warned .

"No"

"Well then you can't say I didn't warn you" Shaggy said before throwing a punch .

The two vampires dodged him then split up . Scar remained in front of Shaggy while Bone Crusher got behind him and knocked Shaggy forward . Shaggy barely had time to recover as Scar punched him in the face sending back. Bone Crusher kicked him down. The kicked him repeatedly in the ribs and stomach . Finally Shaggy grabbed their legs and flipped them upside down . The two vampires recovered with minor scrapes then with a final blow they left. Shaggy faded in and out of consciousness . Sugie had no idea what to do Scooby laid down beside Shaggy an a attempt to comfort him .

"Shaggy what should I do?" Sugie asked in a panic .

"Christina" Shaggy mumbled before blacking out .

….

Christina was about to get into bed . She was exhausted .

"Do I wanna sleep in the bed or in my coffin?" She asked herself .

Just as she made her decision she heard the sound of frantic yelling .

"CHRISTINA"

"Sugie what are you doing here?" Christina asked rushing to her window .

"Shaggy's hurt he needs your help "

"Hang on I'll be there in a second "

Sugie blinked and there was Christina. Dressed in a night shirt and sweats . Sugie jumped back in surprise . Christina's hair hung around her shoulders messy. That's not what surprised Sugie though.

"You have wings" Sugie gasped.

"Yes. We can talk about it later where's Shaggy?"

….

Shaggy hurt all over.

"Where's Christina?" Shaggy mumbled.

"Right here" Sugie said as they arrived .

"What happened?" Christina asked dropping to her knees .

"Vampires " Scooby whimpered.

"What do we do Christina?" Sugie asked .

Christina had already set to work pulling a first aid kit out of nowhere .

"Where'd you get that?" Sugie asked .

"Shh I need to concentrate " Christina said briefly looking up from her work .

"Christina?" Shaggy asked opening his eyes slightly .

"Don't move" Christina ordered gently .

"You don't have your jacket on" Shaggy muttered with a small smile .

"I was in a rush " Christina replied .

"You look better with your hair down "

"It's a mess" Christina replied as she bandaged Shaggy's wrists.

"How bad is it?" Sugie asked.

"Bad hang on" Christina replied .

For the first time since Shaggy had known Christina he saw her use her magic. She healed his broken ribs .

"Better?" She asked .

"Everything's better with you "

"Can you sit up?" Christina asked .

Shaggy sat up with Christina's help.

"You do care" Shaggy said gently taking her hand .

"As a friend" Christina replied .

"You say that now"

….

Monday morning .

Shaggy woke up in a strange room . The walls were bare. There was a chair pushed in the corner . A throw rug was on the floor to his right. He was laying in a big bed with black covers and numerous pillows . When Shaggy shifted he felt a dull ache in his side. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Shaggy are you awake yet?" Christina asked .

"Come in" he replied .

The door opened and in walked Christina . She wore a pink top and jeans with white tennis shoes . She had a white jacket on instead of her black one.

"Where am I?" Shaggy asked .

"My home it was closer than yours" Christina replied .

Shaggy barely remembered walking here with Christina's help.

"Don't we have school?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know "

"Where's Scooby and Sugie? Do my parents know I'm here?"

"Yes Scooby is in the hall and Sugie is at your house "

"They weren't hurt were they?"

"No"

"Good"

"Are you hurting?"" Christina asked .

"My side"

"You were bruised badly " Christina said checking Shaggy.

"So what are we going to do since there's no school?"

"You're going to rest" Christina replied .

"But that's so boring"

"You need to Shaggy"

"Will you keep me company?"

"I suppose" Christina sighed.

….

Later.

Dracula had grown suspicious. So he went to the room where Shaggy and Christina were.

"Christina will you give us a minute I want to have a talk with Sha-gee"

"Sure" Christina said before leaving .

"Is something wrong?" Shaggy asked .

"You marked my niece "

"No"

"Don't lie I know you did I've seen it"

"Okay yes I did but there's no way to undo it"

"You think I don't know that" Dracula snapped before regaining his composure and asking

"Why?"

"She makes me want to be a better person . I couldn't let her slip away"

"And what makes you think I'll permit this?"

"Because you know you don't have a choice"

"If you ever hurt her I swear I'll –"

"I won't hurt her believe me if anyone ever tries to they'll be very sorry "

"Good "

…

"What did uncle Dracula want?" Christina asked when she came back into the room.

"He knows" Shaggy replied .

"Knows what?"

"About that mark on your neck "

"How?"

"I don't know "

"He was angry wasn't he?"

"Yes"

"Did he threaten you?"

"He tried "

"What do you mean he tried?"

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you "

"Oh"

"Thank you for helping me last night" Shaggy said .

"You're my friend of course I'd help you Shaggy"

"I wish we were more than friends " Shaggy thought to himself .

"So what's the surprise you mentioned on Friday?" Christina asked .

"You'll see soon Christina " Shaggy replied with a smile .

"Okay"

…..

Christina took Shaggy and Scooby home later. Shaggy leaned on Christina for support . When they got to Shaggy's home his mother was waiting.

"Shaggy are you alright?" She asked helping him to the couch .

"A little sore but thanks to Christina it's not terrible " Shaggy replied gesturing to Christina .

"So you're Christina" Stacey said turning from Shaggy to Christina .

"Hello"

"Shaggy talks about you all the time" Stacey said .

"He does?" Christina asked surprised .

"Yes he can't stop talking about you it's always Christina said this or Christina did that "

"Mom!" Shaggy groaned embarrassed .

"Sorry Shaggy" Stacey said catching herself .

"Well I have to go . I'll see you tomorrow Shaggy" Christina said .

"See you tomorrow Christina" Shaggy said as Christina left closing the door behind her.

"You like her don't you?" Stacey asked .

"I marked her Mom"

"You marked her?" Stacey asked surprised .

"Yes"

"But what if you change your mind?"

"I can't mom she's the only one I'll ever want "

"Well if you're sure"

"I am Mom I am"


	12. Chapter 12

Does this count as breaking the rules?" Stacey whispered into the phone later that evening .

"No not at all and you know the rule about mortals were abolished a long time ago Stacey "

"I'm not sure "

"About Shaggy's choice? You know as well as I do that this was going to happen "

"But what if he was wrong?"

"He's made up his mind. Do you not like the girl?"

"I only just met her today "

"Tell me about her "

"She took care of Shaggy after he got hurt"

"She doesn't sound bad "

"But she didn't like him at first "

"He forced her into it"

"I guess you're right"

…..

The next day .

Christina shut her locker and saw Shaggy coming. He walked slowly . The pain. It must've been the pain . Once Shaggy reached her she saw that he was holding something . A pink rose . He held it out to her with a smile .

"Thank you for taking care of me " Shaggy said as Christina accepted the gift.

"You're welcome I hope you're feeling better" Christina replied .

"I am thanks "

"Lets go to class "

"I'm still a bit sore"

"Come on I'll help you " Christina said .

Shaggy wrapped his arm around her and walked to history class. Toralie scowled as they walked past .

"You were supposed to hurt him idiots " Toralie hissed to her goons.

"We did"

"I think I need to expose Miss Perfect"

"When?"

"Right now "

Toralie crept behind Christina . Suddenly she pushed Shaggy to the side and ripped Christina's jacket off with everyone watching .

"Are those wings?"

"What is she?"

"A freak "

"Weirdo"

"And the normies call us freaks "

"Shut up" Shaggy said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"I said shut up "

"Who do you think you are"

"The person who's going to teach you a lesson" Shaggy replied grabbing Toralie and pushing her into the wall .

"BOYS" Toralie yelled.

Scar and Bone Crusher grabbed Christina and threw her down . Scar stomped on her stomach while Bone Crusher lived up to his name and broke Christina's arm. Shaggy pushed Toralie down and ran to help Christina . He kicked him attackers down

"What's going on?" Bloodgood asked.

"Toralie and her friends beat Christina up and tried to humiliate her " Clawdeen explained .

Shaggy scooped Christina up and ran to the nurse.

…

Later during free period .

Christina was still in the nurses office . She laid on a cot in the back room . Thanks to Shaggy her arm wasn't broken but there were bruises everywhere . Would she be kicked out of school? There was a light knock on the door . Christina turned and saw Shaggy standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling? He asked coming in .

"Sore" Christina moaned.

"I've got good news Toralie and her goons got expelled"

"That's nice" Christina sighed.

"I'm sorry "

"About what Shaggy?"

"For everything . Drawing attention saying you were my girlfriend "

"It's fine Shaggy "

"I was a jerk I'm sorry "

"I forgive you " Christina said while trying to sit up.

"Here let me help" Shaggy said gently taking Christina's hand and pulling her up.

"Thank you"

"You helped me I've got to help you" Shaggy replied coming to sit beside her .

"I'm probably the new school freak now" Christina muttered.

"That isn't true Christina " Shaggy replied wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Did you see their faces. It's horrible " Christina sighed.

"Your friends don't feel that way"

"They don't?"

"Nope they defended you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"That's good "

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to know how I got my powers?"

"You said you were the only one born with magic"

"Yes but there's a far more interesting story "

"Shoot"

"A long time ago my mother had magic too. One day she met my dad ,and fell in love however my dad was a normie and for reasons even Mom didn't understand they couldn't be together . She was devastated . Until her older brother came up with a solution . She'd have to give up her powers. She did without much thought and my parents were married soon afterwards "

"That's sweet" Christina said once Shaggy had finished .

"The funny thing was I got my powers a few days after I was born but Sugie is fourteen and doesn't have any magic"

"I once read something that said not all kids inherit their powers "

"That seems to be the case"

Before Christina could respond Dracula appeared in the doorway ready to take Christina home . When Dracula saw them together he wasn't sure what to think . He watched as Shaggy helped Christina to her feet and carried her bag for her . The whole time he had a look of concern . Maybe he really did love her.

…

Shaggy opened the door to his house and stepped inside .

"Hey Shaggy " Sugie greeted .

"Hi"

"How was school?"

"Toralie and her goons got expelled "

"That's the bully that picks on Christina isn't it?"

"Yes"

"What else happened?"

"They humiliated her . It was disgusting to watch I nearly lost my temper "

"That is bad"

"Yeah"

"I've got good news though."

"What is it?"

"Uncle Vincent is coming "

"Really when?"

"Right now "

The siblings turned and found Vincent Van Ghoul standing behind them .

"You're here" Sugie squealed.

"How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece" Sugie laughed as she hugged her uncle .

"Hello uncle Vincent" Shaggy greeted.

"Hello Shaggy anything interesting to tell me?"

"I met the most wonderful girl "

"Did you mark her?"

"Well of course I did and please don't ask me why I'm tired of explaining why "

"Very well then I won't ask" Vincent laughed before sitting down beside Shaggy.

"Shaggy really likes her" Sugie exclaimed sitting beside Vincent .

"So I've heard. Tell me about her "

"Well she's really nice and helpful . She helped me raise my grades"

"Is that it?"

"Shaggy keeps saying shes really pretty "

"Sugie" Shaggy groaned .

"Have you met her Sugie?"

"Yes she taught me how to draw and she helped Shaggy when he got hurt"

"When did you get hurt Shaggy "

"Saturday night"

"Did you not fight back?" Vincent asked surprised .

"I tried but there were two of them . They beat me up but then Christina showed up and helped me"

"She sounds nice "

"I wish you could meet her"

"Why can't I?"

"You knew you can meet her actually "

"Can she come tomorrow Shaggy?" Sugie asked .

"Maybe "


	13. Chapter 13

The next day when Christina walked in everyone stared. Christina shrank under their gaze. This was uncomfortable . She'd left her wings exposed since there was no point in hiding them . Draculaura walked beside her and tried to distract her . It was useless to try. They all stared. No matter what they stared. Christina continued to her locker only to find it crowded with students .

"Christina what are you?"

"How did you get like this?"

"Can you fly?"

Christina turned and ran to escape the questions but they followed her. With no choice Christina ran into an empty classroom and hid. Christina froze when she heard the door open .

"Christina?"

It was Shaggy.

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding in here?"

"They're all crazy. They won't leave me alone " Christina explained stepping out of her hiding place .

"You wanna ditch school?" Shaggy asked.

"I can't I'll get in trouble " Christina replied .

"Well then consider me your personal bodyguard " Shaggy said offering his hand.

Christina took it with a grateful smile and went to class .

….

Shaggy took his job as bodyguard very seriously . He wouldn't let anyone but Christina's friends close . Everyone else was ordered to keep their distance . It was only second hour and Christina was all over the ghostly gossip . Everyone wanted answers that Christina couldn't provide . It was stressful and uncomfortable. However when free period came around everyone left school grounds and Christina could finally have some peace . She and Shaggy walked to the cafeteria and took their usual places.

"You're right they are crazy" Shaggy sighed.

"I tried to tell you Shaggy " Christina laughed .

"I said we could ditch " Shaggy replied .

"I said no"

"I know "

"Do you think they'll be crazy when they come back?" Christina asked .

"If they are I'll protect you " Shaggy replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders .

"Thank you "

"For what?"

"Protecting me from the crazy people"

"Your my friend of course I was going to help you " Shaggy replied .

"Thanks "

"Hey Christina Sugie wanted to know if you'll come over today"

"I think I can" Christina said after some thought.

"That's great"

….

After school .

"Well here we are" Shaggy announced as his house came into view.

"Finally my wings are sore" Christina replied as they landed.

"You really don't use them much do you?"

"Not really "

"Well lets go inside " Shaggy said opening the door.

Sugie was waiting when they walked in.

"You came" she squealed upon seeing Christina .

"Hello again Sugie" Christina greeted.

"What am I chopped liver?" Shaggy pouted playfully .

"Sorry Shaggy" Sugie replied before grabbing Christina by the arm and pulling to the living room .

"Look uncle Vincent Christina's here" Sugie said excitedly.

Vincent looked up from his book. Seeing his over excited niece he put it down and stood up.

"Hello" he said .

"Hello Sir"

"Geez I guess I don't matter" Shaggy sighed coming into the room.

"You matter" Christina laughed .

"Tell that to miss perky" Shaggy retorted.

"What did you call me?" Sugie asked .

"Easy you two" Christina laughed .

"I agree" Vincent said .

"Uncle Vincent this is Christina " Shaggy said .

"So Sugie told me" Vincent replied .

"How was school today?" Sugie asked sitting down on the couch .

"Hectic" Shaggy replied sitting beside Sugie .

"I agree" Christina said .

"How was it hectic?" Vincent asked .

Shaggy and Christina relayed the events of the day causing everyone to laugh. When an hour had gone by the door opened and in walked Stacey.

"Mom you're home early" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I insisted on raking the rest of the day off" Stacey explained .

"Christina's here"

"So I noticed " Stacey laughed.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Rogers" Christina greeted.

"Nice to see you as well. I hope you're feeling better"

"Much better"

"Christina and Shaggy were telling us about school " Vincent informed his sister .

"Did you get in trouble Shaggy?" Stacey asked .

"Why do you always ask me that?"

"Well I don't know"

"He didn't get in trouble Mom he saved Christina from being trampled" Sugie spoke up.

"Trampled?"

"Everyone was nuts today " Shaggy laughed .

"Do you have homework?" Stacey asked .

"One paper" Shaggy admitted .

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Stacey asked .

"Yes mother " Shaggy grumbled.

"Need help?" Christina asked .

"Yes please" Shaggy replied as they walked to the table.

"Sugie do you have homework?"

"Yes ma'am" Sugie replied before heading to her room.

"What do you think of her Vincent?" Stacey asked in a hushed tone .

"She seems nice Stacey I don't know why you're so worried"

"I just don't know if he made the right choice "

"Why don't you trust him?"

"He's made several bad choices before "

"Think about it he was the only kid with powers he didn't know how to handle it that's why I suggested transferring him to Monster High remember?"

"Yes I remember "

"It seems that because of Christina he's doing better wouldn't you agree?"

"Well his grades are going up and he only got in trouble once "

"See? Now why don't you give her a chance?"

"Well I just don't know-"

"Come with me" Vincent said standing .

"Look" he whispered pointing to where Christina and Shaggy were working .

"I don't get it" Shaggy was saying .

"What?" Christina asked .

"If monsters and humans were friends before why are they enemies now?"

"Because some people thought we were threats" Christina replied .

"That's messed up"

"No kidding "

"Hey look I'm done " Shaggy announced .

"You want me to check it?"

"Yes" Shaggy said passing the paper.

"Good work Shaggy" Christina said a few minutes later.

"Thanks "

…

"So?" Stacey asked .

"Look at him Stacey doesn't that look familiar to you?"

"I don't understand "

"That's the same look you had when you met Sam"

"Really?"

"Yes Stacey like it or not your son has fallen in love "

"But what about Christina?"

"I think she has and doesn't want to admit it "

"I don't know how to handle this "

"Just let love take its course "

"MOM"

"That was Sugie" Shaggy cried .

They all raced down the hall . Shaggy threw open the door to Sugie's room and gasped at the sight before him .

Sugie was floating .


	14. Chapter 14

"Sugie you're flying " Shaggy said in shock .

"You think I don't notice that?" Sugie asked .

"You know what this means?" Shaggy asked .

"What?"

"You've got magic too"

"That's great Shaggy. Now can someone tell me how I can stop floating?" Sugie asked rather fed up.

"Just think about it "

Sugie was relieved when her feet touched the ground .

"So now what?" She asked .

"Now you need to learn how to use your powers" Vincent replied .

"Will you teach me?"

"Of course and Shaggy can help us"

"What about Christina?" Sugie asked .

"I'm not sure I'd be much help Sugie . Magic is different for everyone " Christina replied .

"You can help teach the basics " Shaggy suggested.

"Well I suppose so" Christina said after some thought .

"Great"

….

At home that night Christina lazily walked into her room. She dropped her bag to the floor and got ready for bed. She walked to her bookshelf and ran her hand along the books until she found her fairytale book on the bottom shelf. Even though it was extremely heavy Christina picked it up with ease and took it to her bed. Climbing under the blankets Christina flipped through the book trying to decide on which story to read. As she neared the back of her book a page fell out and landed on her lap.

Christina picked it up and unfolded it. It wasn't a page but a letter. Christina scanned the paper her eyes growing wider as she did so. This was a letter from her mother. After she finished reading she broke down in sobs.

"Christina?"

Christina looked towards her window. Shaggy was sitting on the ledge .

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Christina asked trying to compose herself .

"Well I got bored so I decided to come visit you. What's wrong?" Shaggy asked coming into the room.

"Nothing" Christina replied.

"It doesn't seem like it was nothing Christina"

"Here" Christina sighed defeated.

Shaggy read the paper quietly. After he'd finished he looked at Christina with an understanding. This was a very difficult thing to take in. No wonder she was crying. He handed it back to her. Shaggy stood there trying to think about what to do next. He wanted to help Christina but how could he?

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep me company"

That was simple enough. Shaggy sat down in the desk chair and waited.

"I'm sorry Christina" Shaggy said after a few minutes of silence.

"I-I just never knew them and I have a feeling I'm never going to"

You don't know that" Shaggy replied.

"If they were still alive wouldn't they have come for me already?" Christina asked.

"Maybe they're trying to Christina"

"Then why is it taking so long?"

"I don't know Christina I wish I did"

…...

The following Friday.

Shaggy had come over to Christina's house for a study session. Christina greeted him at the door then begun to lead him through the castle. They passed Dracula's study. Dracula called for Christina.

"Yes Uncle Dracula?" Christina asked coming in with Shaggy following behind her.

"I'd like you to meet someone This is Vincent Van Ghoul" Dracula said gesturing to Vincent.

"Hello again Christina"

"Hello"

"You two have met before?" Dracula asked .

"Yes she's come over to help my nephew before "

"Hey Uncle Vincent " Shaggy greeted .

"Hello Shaggy"

"Sha-Gee is your nephew?"

"Yes"

"Well we've got homework to do we'll see you later" Shaggy said pulling Christina out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Christina asked as they entered the dining room.

"Don't you think this is weird?"

"Yeah"

….

"Christina is Radu's daughter?" Vincent asked .

"Yes"

"I never knew he got married "

"I didn't know ether until they brought Christina to me"

"Why was that?"

"They were being hunted"

"By Van Hellscream no doubt"

"I just don't understand why they see us as threats "

"I wish I knew Dracula "

"I heard Van Hellscream was locked up recently "

"As did I . His trial takes place in two weeks "

"I wonder how Christina's parents met"

"Can't you find out?"

"Yes I suppose I could "

….

Years ago .

"I made it" Alissa sighed in relief as she took in her surroundings .

It was dark and dreary . Alissa pulled out her wand using its glow as a light source . She walked through the strange forest intent on finding shelter. Then she heard footsteps . Turning around she found nothing but when she turned back someone was in front of her.

"Now don't you know it's dangerous to be outside at night?" The stranger asked .

"I can defend myself " Alissa replied .

"You seem awfully sure about that"

"Try me" Alissa challenged .

"Well if you say so" the stranger said before launching himself at her.

Alissa used magic to flip the stranger upside down and sent him landing on his back.

"How did you do that?" He asked still laying on the ground .

"It's called magic ever heard of it?" Alissa replied .

"Well of course I have . You're a fairy aren't you?"

"Yes and you're a vampire "

"My name is Radu"

"I'm Alissa "

"It's not safe out here come with me "

"Gladly"


	15. Chapter 15

Present the following week .

"I'm not sure I can do this Shaggy" Christina whispered as the car pulled up to the building where the trial would take place.

"I know but I'll be there I promise Christina " Shaggy replied as they got out of the car and went up the steps of the old building .

"There you are" Dracula said in relief as they entered .

"The trial starts in ten minutes" Vincent added.

"We know" Shaggy said .

"We're sorry" Christina added.

"It's okay now come on"

…

Monsters of all kinds filled the old looking court room . This was an exciting event for most of them . Finally Van Hellscream had been caught. Even Lilith was there to testify against her uncle and his numerous crimes . The monster council was seated in a jury type arrangement . One monster of each kind was there. Some were royals and some were representing there leaders. . Soon the court room quieted as the trial started. Van Hellscream was brought out in handcuffs and plain clothing .

"Van Hellscream you've been charged with deception resisting arrest and most important the hunting and killing of Radu the vampire and his wife Alissa "

Christina who was listening from a different room shook when her parents were mentioned .

"I didn't do anything wrong " Van Hellscream replied .

This earned angry shouts from onlookers .

"Lets proceed"

…..

Hours later.

"The council calls Vincent Van Ghoul to the stand"

Vincent took his place .

"Mr Van Ghoul it is the councils understanding that you and Radu were close friends is this true?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell us what Radu was like?"

"He was a generous person "

"What wee his views on mortals?"

"He saw them as friends "

"So he never threatened one?"

"Never"

"Tell us about the last time you saw him"

"He came over for a visit . He seemed happy "

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

….

Later.

"The council would like to call the Dracula family forward"

Dracula led his wife and daughters forward .

"Is this your whole family?"

"No"

"Who's not present?"

"Christina"

"Dracula we asked for the whole family"

"I'm aware"

"Is Christina here?"

"Yes" Christina said as she stepped out .

Van Hellscream paled. He was suddenly scared.

"Christina what is your relation to Dracula?"

"I'm his niece"

"You're Radu's daughter?"

"Yes sir "

"Can you prove this?"

"Yes" Christina said as she took her jacket off.

The crowd gasped .

"My mother was a fairy" Christina explained .

"Now we will allow the Dracula family to question Van Hellscream "

"Why did you kill my brother?" Dracula asked .

"He was a threat"

"How?"

"His ideas were dangerous "

"What ideas?"

"Equality monsters are all threats and far beneath the human race "

"My brother helped your race " Dracula spat.

"In what way?"

"Many ways. He saw everyone as equals"

"Why did you kill my mother?" Christina asked with cold eyes.

"She was a threat just like all of you I've done no wrong "

"You took my parents from me how do you defend that?"

"I simply did what had to be done"

"How dare you " Draculaura cried .

"Do you honestly think they loved you Christina?" Van Hellscream challenged .

"That's enough Christina you're dismissed "

Christina hurried away . Tears were stinging in her eyes and blurring her vision .

"The council finds Van Hellscream guilty and sentences him to life in prison "

….

Christina went outside with Shaggy following behind her.

"He killed them" Christina sobbed.

"I'm sorry Christina " Shaggy said pulling her close.

"How could he?"

"He's a crazy person "

"I hope he rots in jail " Christina spat.

"I do too Christina " Shaggy agreed .

"My parents didn't deserve to be killed " Christina sobbed .

"I know Christina "

As Christina continued to cry Shaggy held her and tried to compose himself . How dare that jerk. Shaggy wanted to beat him senseless for this. Vincent and Dracula joined them outside and informed them of Van Hellscream's punishment . The only reason it wasn't a death sentence was to prove that monsters weren't cold creatures like Van Hellscream thought .

…

Unknown to all of them someone was watching . Someone who wanted ultimate power . Someone Evil.

"The chest of demons could prove very useful "


	16. Chapter 16

Christina was allowed to stay home from school the next day. She sat alone in her room holding onto her fairytale book as if it would disappear . She felt like her heart had been ripped to shreds and thrown out.

"Christina?" Draculaura asked through the door .

"Y-yes?" Christina stuttered .

"Are you going to come down for lunch?"

"No"

"You can't stay in there forever"

"You wanna bet?"

"Christina please"

"No"

"Fine"

Christina heard Draculaura stomp away . She opened the book and tiredly flipped through it . After a few minutes she slammed it shut and pushed it away.

"Christina "

She looked around but didn't see anything .

"Over here Christina "

Christina looked towards her vanity table and saw a woman in her mirror.

"Who are you?" Christina asked walking closer and sitting down.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's Christina "

"My mother?"

"Yes"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Christina challenged .

"You're mother was a fairy. You know you look like her "

"I do?"

"Yes if your wings were different and you didn't have fangs you could pass for her sister "

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Tell me more"

"Oh I wish I could buy I'm only allowed to communicate for so long "

"Can we talk tomorrow then?" Christina asked hopefully .

"I'd love to "

Then the mystery woman faded away .

…

A few days later Christina returned to school . When she walked in students stared. Christina rolled her eyes and hoped that they wouldn't mob her again . Spectra was right there immediately trying to get an interview . Christina wished she could fade into the background again . Shaggy was there to greet her when she got to her locker . In his hand he held a single pink rose which he gave to Christina .

"I'm glad you're back Christina " he told her as they walked to History.

"Glad to be back" Christina replied .

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit I've been helping Uncle Vincent teach Sugie "

"It's okay I understand completely " Christina replied as they walked into history .

…

Free period .

"Sugie is really doing great with her powers" Shaggy was saying .

"That's great Shaggy" Christina replied.

"She's better at handling her powers than I did"

"You were born with them right?"

"Yeah and I hated them"

"Why?"

"In elementary school people picked on me . In middle school they avoided me so in high school I made them pay attention . I skipped class, picked on my classmates and a lot of other things that I can't even remember " Shaggy admitted guilty.

"What changed?"

"You actually"

"Me?" Christina asked surprised .

"Yes when I came here I was so convinced that I'd eventually be kicked out but when I saw you something just clicked" Shaggy explained .

"Really?"

"Yes"

Christina was speechless .

…

When Christina got home her mystery friend was waiting .

"Hello Christina how was school?"

"Good"

"Learn anything?"

"No not really "

"Well then are you ready to learn now?"

"Yes please" Christina replied excitedly .

"Your mother was a rebellious fairy . In the world she came from we're all tied to destiny but your mother didn't want that so naturally I helped her escape through a magic mirror "

"Wow"

"All Alissa ever said was I don't want my children to suffer too"

"Why?"

"Your mother was supposed to be a dark fairy but she only ever used her powers for good"

"Oh what was your destiny?"

"I was supposed to be a powerful ruler but then I got framed for a crime I didn't commit"

"That's horrible"

"Oh don't worry about me I've grown quite used to it now besides we're here to talk about your mother "

"I still can't help but feel awful "

"Don't feel bad Christina . I'll talk to you tomorrow "

Just like before the mystery woman faded away .

…

The next day .

Christina found Shaggy waiting at her locker as usual.

"Hello Shaggy"

"Hello Christina "

"Anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"Sugie got stuck to the celling "

"How?"

"We were working on antigravity spells"

"That explains it" Christina laughed.

…

Later on that day .

The halls were crowded and Christina found it was difficult to even walk without bumping into someone . Christina was starting to get fed up she needed to get to English class. She continued her walk only to have someone slam into her . The person grabbed her arm to steady her. The person turned out to be Shaggy.

"I'm sorry Christina I didn't see you and I was in a rush" he stammered.

"No it's my fault I should've been paying attention " Christina replied .

Shaggy looked down at her still holding onto her. Christina looked back up at him. Then time felt like it slowed down . The noise in the hall seemed to fade away as they looked at each other .

"Christina"

"Yes"

"You look really pretty today "

"Thanks "

Shaggy stared into Christina's eyes and before they knew it they were getting closer . They kissed . When Christina realized this she was at first surprised but she didn't want it to end . She heard something . Fireworks .


	17. Chapter 17

Shaggy pulled away when he realized what he was doing . He looked up . Were those fireworks? He then looked around to see all the students looking at them with shock . Christina looked around and saw the same thing.

"Uh-uh sorry Christina I -I didn't mean to " Shaggy stammered releasing Christina .

"It's okay Shaggy" Christina replied slowly.

"But-but" Shaggy stuttered.

"Shaggy its fine I swear " Christina replied .

"But you told me not to-"

Christina rolled her eyes and kissed Shaggy on the cheek to end his babbling .

"You know what this means Shaggy?"

"What?"

"You won"

"I-I did?"

"Yes Shaggy"

"So you love me?"

"Yes"

Without warning Shaggy picked Christina up and spun her around .

"Shaggy we have an audience" Christina reminded him .

Much to Christina's surprise the students around them erupted in applause . Christina turned to the crowd of students to see her friends front and center clapping the loudest . Shaggy spun her around to face him again as he kissed her once more before taking her hand and walking her to class.

…

When Shaggy got home that day . He opened the door and barely registered that Sugie was floating again .

"A little help?" Sugie asked .

Shaggy pulled her down and went to the living room where Vincent was reading .

"Hello Shaggy" Vincent said briefly looking up from his book.

"Hello" Shaggy replied collapsing on the couch with a grin.

"What happened today Shaggy?"

"I kissed Christina"

"Why?"

"I don't know time just stopped and I kissed her"

"How did she react?"

"She told me she loved me "

"That's nice Shaggy "

…..

Meanwhile at Christina's home .

"You kissed him!" Draculaura said .

"Yes I did " Christina replied .

"And there were fireworks

"Yes there were Laura"

"You kissed Shaggy "

"You said that all ready Laura"

"I know but this is big news. You have a boyfriend!"

"EXCUSE ME? CHRISTINA IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME?" Dracula yelled busting down the door .

"Uh well you see Shaggy and I kinda kissed"

"WHAT "

"I said –"

"I heard you . YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE "

"Dracula may I speak with you?"

Everyone looked to find Vincent and Shaggy.

"Gladly "

…..

"Dracula you should've seen this coming "

"I know but he KISSED her"

"What did you expect Dracula?"

"I don't know Vincent. I guess I'm not prepared "

"Look Dracula"

…

Shaggy and Christina were talking .

"She was floating again?" Christina laughed .

"Yeah I had to like pull her down" Shaggy replied .

"No kidding "

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to" Christina replied.

"I'm glad " Shaggy said taking Christina's hand.

"This is too cute" Draculaura sighed.

…

"So what?" Dracula asked .

"They like each other "

"As friends "

"No as in love" Vincent corrected.

"I-I what now?"

"May I suggest a dinner?"

"As in a dinner party?"

"Yes"

"Well I suppose so"

…

A week later.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Sugie asked .

"Because we're going over for dinner" Stacey replied .

"I want to wear my jeans and my favorite shirt not this dress"

"But you look nice Sugie " Stacey replied.

"It's time to go " Vincent announced .

…..

A few minutes later they were at the doors of the castle Vincent knocked while everyone else stood quietly. The door was opened by the hunch bunch who led the group into the large main room where Dracula was waiting .

"Hello Dracula " Vincent greeted.

"Hello Vincent is this your whole family ?"

"All except Sam since he works late . This is my sister Stacey, my niece Sugie and you've met Shaggy"

"Nice to meet you " Stacy said politely .

"Likewise now let me introduce my family " Dracula said motioning to the door as his family came into the room.

"This is my wife Vanapira , Draculaura , Sibella and Christina "

"Hello"

"Why don't we move to the dining room?" Dracula suggested .

…..

Once in the dining room everyone took their seats. Dracula sat at the head of the table . Vanapira was to his right and Vincent was sitting to his left. Stacy sat in between Vincent and Sugie . Sibella and Draculaura sat next to Vanapira while Christina sat next to Shaggy .

"You look wonderful " Shaggy whispered to Christina .

"Thanks " Christina replied.

Christina was wearing a knee length light pink dress with her white jacket. She'd let her hair out of its usual braid and instead wore a butterfly clip to pin her bangs back .

"So Sibella how's school going?" Draculaura asked tired of the silence .

"Great" Sibella replied .

"What school do you go to?" Shaggy asked .

"Miss Grimwoods finishing school for ghouls" Sibella said .

"So Sha-gee are those study sessions paying off?" Dracula asked .

"Yes sir all thanks to Christina " Shaggy replied.

"Awe you're making her blush " Sibella said drawing attention to Christina who was indeed blushing .

"Well it doesn't surprise me Christina has a knack for these things" Dracula commented .

"Unless it's math" Christina quipped.

"Shaggy have you ever had Christina's cooking? It's awesome she made dinner last night " Sibella said.

"You cook?" Shaggy asked Christina .

"A little I prefer to bake" Christina admitted .

"You have to bake something for them Christina" Draculaura said .

"Maybe some other time" Christina replied .

"So Dracula how long have you lived here?" Stacy asked .

"A very long time" Dracula replied simply .

"This place is really big" Sugie commented.

"That's a good thing" Sibella replied .

"How?"

"Lots of places to hide so we can scare each other " Sibella explained .

"Unfortunately they're right" Christina sighed.

"They scare you?" Shaggy asked.

"Sometimes "

"I don't believe it"

"Trust me they do" Christina replied .

…..

After everyone had finished eating the adults went to the main room to talk while Christina and Draculaura took the others on a tour . Sibella, Shaggy, Sugie and Scooby all pretended to be tourists just to make the two girls laugh.

"And here's the library one of Christina's favorite places" Draculaura said as they passed the library .

"It sure is big" Sugie said glancing inside .

"That it is" Sibella agreed .

"It has to be there's thousands of books in there" Christina said .

"Have you read them all?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"My books are in my bedroom " Christina explained .

"Oh"

After the tour had ended the group found themselves in the courtyard . Instead of looking rundown and dead it was nice outside . The moon hung over the misty courtyard. It was beautiful . The group sat on one of the benches and just looked at the sky overhead .

"It's really nice out here" Sugie commented.

"That it is" Christina agreed.

"Would you like to dance Christina?" Shaggy asked .

"I don't really dance" Christina replied a bit surprised.

"Oh come on Christina you never do anything fun" Sibella said .

"I do to" Christina replied .

"Something other than drawing or racing" Draculaura said.

"Oh alright " Christina sighed giving in.

Shaggy took Christina by the hand and led her to the center of the courtyard . He began to lead her in a dance while the others watched but after a few seconds Christina forgot they were even there. She didn't even notice when they floated upwards as the dance continued . The only thing Christina was sure of was that this was real. As the dance ended Shaggy leaned in and kissed her. Christina didn't register the sound of the fireworks or the clapping below them . They failed to notice the adults watching from the window .

…..

"He's kissing her"

"Oh get over it Dracula"

"But"

"Shh you're ruining this moment " Stacy said .

….

Christina couldn't be happier


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later.

"I can't imagine being stuck in there" Christina was saying to her mystery friend .

"It is lonesome"

"What was your life like before mirror prison?"

"Wonderful I had a daughter . I loved to spend time with her"

"Do you ever get to speak to your daughter?"

"Yes but I do miss spending time with her "

"Why haven't you tried to escape?"

"I can't however you could try to help me"

"How could I possibly help?"

"Your magic is stronger than you think Christina you could pull me through"

"I-I don't know you could get in trouble"

"You want to help don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh well I guess I'll never be reunited with my daughter "

"I'll do it" Christina cried .

"Just take my hand and pull

Christina did so and her 'friend' was freed from her prison .

"Thank you Christina you have no idea what you've done for me " the queen said before knocking Christina out cold with magic .

…..

"Now where is that chest?" The Evil Queen asked herself teleporting to Vincent's castle .

The queen started from the ground floor up. She started to get angry when she couldn't find the chest however she passed a portrait of Vincent and got an idea. Using her magic the queen located the chest behind the portrait and proceeded to retrieve it.

"Finally . Be free my minions " the queen cried opening the chest .

…..

"NO" Vincent cried out suddenly during lunch.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Stacey asked as her brother stood up in panic .

"The chest someone opened it"

"Who would do such a nasty thing?" Stacy asked while Vincent paced.

" Someone ruthless ,someone wicked someone evil. Wait" Vincent cried as he brought out his crystal ball .

"Show me the Evil Queen " Vincent ordered the crystal ball as he sat back down .

The ball showed the queen in his castle instead of the mirror realm. With her were the thirteen ghosts .

"But how?"

"It was all thanks to a poor naïve ,stupid girl Vincent " the queen said appearing in the room.

"Who?"

"Her" the queen said conjuring an image of Christina who was still out cold .

"What did you do to her?" Shaggy demanded.

"Relax she's only sleeping " the queen replied .

"I imprisoned you before I can do it again" Vincent said readying his powers.

"Oh but if you're going to do that who's going to help her?" The queen said casting another spell on Christina .

Shaggy watched in horror as Christina appeared to get sicker and sicker even though the Queen cast the spell from so far away . Shaggy wasted no time in teleporting himself to Christina . He dropped to his knees beside her as she coughed and shook with sickness . He summoned all the power he could to reverse the spell and thankfully it worked . However Christina remained asleep .

"Christina come on wake up " he said shaking her by the shoulders.

Shaggy continued to plead with her to wake up with no results . Finally out of ideas he leaned down and kissed her. He heard the fireworks as he pulled away. Not long after Christina opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Christina asked as she sat up .

"What do you remember Christina?"

"My friend she kept saying that she missed her daughter and I tried to help her then it all goes black "

"That wasn't a friend Christina that was the Evil Queen "

"What I don't understand?"

"She tricked you Christina "

"She said she knew my mother. Was she lying?"

"That was true Christina " Vincent announced coming out of nowhere.

"How do you know?"

"Because after your mother didn't sign the queen took her place " Vincent explained .

"She used me I bet she doesn't even have a daughter"

"She does but her daughter is the complete opposite of her mother "

"Wait Uncle Vincent where's the queen and the chest?" Shaggy asked concerned .

"She left right after you did and took the ghosts with her. They've sworn loyalty to her"

"Well that can't be good "

"Ya think?" Christina replied .

"What do we do uncle Vincent?"

"Well first we have to find them but after that we can combine our powers to close the chest and send the queen back to her mirror prison "

"Lets go then"

…

"Now what country do I want to invade first?" The queen asked herself .

"May I suggest Italy?" Maldor asked .

"Or maybe France?" Zomba added.

"Oh yes France with all the art and culture " Nekera agreed .

"Oh shut up all of you I'm trying to think" the queen snapped.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"Hey your highness I hear the mirror realm is lovely this time of year"

Everyone turned to see Shaggy, Christina and, Vincent standing in the doorway .

"How?"

"Too easy" Christina replied .

"Could this place be anymore cliché?" Shaggy asked as he observed the broken windows, crumbling walls and monstrous vines.

"Minions split up" the queen ordered to which the others obeyed .

"Oh look at that you can ether go after me or them but you can't have both" the queen laughed before disappearing .

"What should we do now?" Shaggy asked .

"We split up and try to catch them" Vincent replied .

"But how there's fourteen of them including the queen .

"Fine I will look in this direction and you two go that way" Vincent ordered.

"But"

"Go now I'll call in some friends to help us"

"Well if you say so uncle Vincent come on Christina "

…..

"Oh when I get my hands on the queen" Christina growled.

"Easy Christina we'll get her I promise " Shaggy replied pulling Christina closer and planting a kiss on her head.

"We better "

"We will Christina "

The entered a room and found Maldor waiting for them .

"Shaggy Vincent didn't tell us what to do if we found one " Christina whispered .

"We just put him in here Christina " Shaggy replied pulling out the chest.

"Foolish children you cannot trap me in there" Maldor scoffed.

"Watch us" Shaggy said opening the chest .

"Missed me" Maldor taunted.

Christina jumped behind Maldor planning to push him inside but he caught on and threw Christina over his head and into the wall.

"Ouch" Christina moaned as she slid to the floor.

"You're going to regret doing that" Shaggy said stepping in front of Christina .

"What are you going to do about it boy?"

"This" Shaggy said opening the chest.

"This time Maldor was sucked inside easily.

"Are you okay?" Shaggy asked pulling Christina to her feet.

"Yeah I think so" she replied as they resumed their search.

They continued to find different ghosts in different rooms . While Shaggy always rushed to get them into the chest Christina looked for a weakness she could use against the . For Zomba she hid behind a mirror causing Zomba to trap herself. Other weaknesses were their own goals. Which right now was to do anything the evil queen told them to do. This as you can imagine made Shaggy and Christina's job easier. After catching the ghosts of the Bermuda Triangle who'd thought the moat was a good place to hide Shaggy and Christina took a break.

"Whew okay how many does that make?" Christina asked .

"Well uncle Vincent caught eight and we caught five so that makes thirteen"

"That means the only thing left to do is catch the queen and lock the chest for good" Christina said.

"This will not be easy " Vincent said appearing out of nowhere .

"We know and we're ready " Shaggy replied .

"Come on I know exactly where the queen is hiding " Vincent said leading the way.

….

The queen was sitting on a run down looking throne . She sat there like she owned the world . She was completely confident in her minions not at all aware most of them had hid like scared children . She was surprised when the door at the other end of the room flew off its hinges. In the doorway stood Vincent, Shaggy, Christina , and four other people the queen hadn't seen before . The all marched towards her magic and weapons ready for a fight.

"You're finished" Christina stated.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that MINIONS"

No one came .

"Your helpers are a little stuck right now " Shaggy said holding up the chest.

"Never mind that you'll never send me back" the queen replied standing .

"I wouldn't bet on that" one of the strangers countered.

"You're going to defeat me? You're nothing but a child "the Queen scoffed looking at the stranger .

"No one talks to my sister like that " Shaggy cried readying his powers.

"Oh so you want to fight? Fine then come at me"

Chaos broke loose in the next several minutes . The groups first priority was to defeat the queen . With the Queen distracted Sugie and Scooby hid the chest so the others could lock it later. The battle was crazy . Christina got knocked into a wall by an incoming blast. Shaggy fired back at the queen who in return threw him out a window. Vincent jumped to save Shaggy . Sugie seeing this occur got angry really angry. She charged the queen summing her magic . Sugie sent a blast so powerful the queen was knocked to the mirror realm again .

"Nice job Sugie " Christina said standing up using the wall for support .

"Thanks Christina "

"You did it Sugie " Shaggy cried coming in with Vincent .

"Now lets close the chest for good "

"How?"

"Follow my lead" Vincent instructed as his hands began to glow .

Shaggy and Christina did the same and copied Vincent as he sent the magic to the chest . With one final explosion the chest was sealed and Christina collapsed from exhaustion . Shaggy caught her and carried her out.

…..

"Nice work guys" Stacy said as the group returned to the castle .

"What happened to Christina?" Dracula demanded.

"She's just worn out" Shaggy explained setting Christina on the couch.

"Well after she wakes up we can celebrate "

They did just that. Shaggy and Christina danced while their friends and families watched . They talked and laughed late into the night. They all agreed this was a most exciting adventure .

The end

…..

A/n that ends this story . I hope you liked it. I personally really liked this AU so should there be another? Review.


End file.
